PAYDAY 2 Community Events
CrimeFest 2014 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place October 2014. As members joined the official community group new rewards were unlocked, until the maximum reward was unlocked at 1,500,000 members. The Crimefest promotion was responsible for the release of a great deal of notable game content. Gameplay *Captain Winters, the GenSec special enemy (1.4M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Updated 15 skills (Day 5) *Introduction of Perk Decks (Day 5) *Hitman Perk Deck (Day 7) *Fugitive Skill Tree (Day 12) *Crook Perk Deck (Day 12) Masks *Peter (1.1M milestone, added August 21st, 2014) *Firestarter (Day 4) *Spackle (Day 4) *Collateral (Day 7) *Reservoir Dogs (Day 7) *Terminator (Day 7) *Gumbo (Day 8) *Smiley (Day 8) *Mad Lion (Day 11) *Hoxton Reborn (Day 12) Characters *Hoxton (1.2M milestone, Day 12) *John Wick (1.5M milestone, Day 7) Weapons *350K Brass Knuckles (350K milestone, added alongside the Death Wish update) *Golden AK.762 (500K milestone, added alongside the Gage Sniper Pack update) *The Judge (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Money Bundle (1M milestone, added August 7th, 2014) *Predator 12G (1.35M milestone, Day 11) *Chimano Compact (Day 7) *Ursa Tanto Knife (Day 7) *Akimbo Pistols (Day 7) **Akimbo Crosskill **Akimbo Chimano Compact **Akimbo Bernetti 9 **Akimbo Deagle *Nova's Shank (Day 12) Heists *Hoxton Breakout (1.15M milestone, Day 12) *Art Gallery (1.25M milestone, Day 9) Heist Updates *Watchdogs (Day and Night both days, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Big Oil (Day and Night for day 1, 1.45M milestone, Day 9) *Pre-Planning added to Framing Frame Day 1 (Day 9) Misc *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' free to download on October 16th (1.05M milestone) **''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off after October 16th for the rest of the CrimeFest *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play from October 16th to October 18th(?) *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off (excluding the Hotline Miami DLC) for the duration of the event *The FBI Files (1.3M milestone, added September 24th, 2015) *Modifications to make modding easier (Day 9) *Announced collaboration with Lion Game Lion, and The Bomb Heists DLC (Day 10) The Hype Train The Hype Train was a community event for PAYDAY 2, taking place from the 5th of February to the 12th of March. Like CrimeFest, The Hype Train was highly anticipated for its promise of new content, gameplay features and rewards. The Hype Train event is named and themed after the Hype Train internet slang. Also similar is the reward milestone system that can be achieved through participation by the community, though unlike CrimeFest, which was free to enter and contribute, the Hype Train registers progression via "hype fuel", a form of score generated when players purchase PAYDAY 2 or Hotline Miami 2 content from the Steam store. Actual purchase of content is not required for the benefits of the event, as each unlocked goal will be unlocked for all players during the Spring Break Event. Hype fuel Generation * Purchase of PAYDAY 2: +1 gallon of hype fuel * Purchase of any PAYDAY 2 DLC (excluding mentioned below): +1 gallon of hype fuel NOTE: There is no specification made on the Hype Train site whether GOTY or other bundles adds a single gallon of hype, or as much hype fuel as DLC is contained within the pack! * Purchase of the The OVERKILL Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The OVERKILL 4-Pack: +12 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Completely OVERKILL Pack: +14 gallons of hype fuel ** Purchase of The Completely OVERKILL 4-Pack: +56 gallons of hype fuel * Purchase of the The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack: +3 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2: +5 gallons of hype fuel * Pre-Order of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition: +10 gallons of hype fuel Milestones The milestones for The Hype Train were unlocked via gallons of Hype Fuel amassed by the community: Each additional unlocked milestone also added a XP boost to all players upon the release of Infamy 2.0 until the end of March. Spring Break Spring Break was a community event for PAYDAY 2 from March 13 to March 21. During Spring Break, all unlocked milestones from the Hype Train event were released on a daily basis, similar to the CrimeFest releases. Gameplay *Side Jobs (Day 2) *Gambler Perk Deck (Day 3) *SWAT Van Turret (Day 5) *Vehicles (Day 6) Masks *Bonnie (Day 3) *Bonnie Begins (Day 3) *Tids (Day 6) *SpeedRunner (Day 8) *Hothead (Day 8) *Falcon (Day 8) *Unic (Day 8) *Hoxton Reborn Begins (Day 9) *The Hard Hat (Day 9) You need to own SpeedRunners on Steam. Characters *Bonnie (Day 3) Weapons *Joceline O/U 12G (Day 3) *Rivertown Glen Bottle (Day 3) *Akimbo Chimano 88 (Day 7) *Akimbo Chimano Custom (Day 7) *Akimbo Interceptor 45 (Day 7) Heists *Cook Off based on Rats day 1 (Day 1) *The Car Shop (Day 6) *Hoxton Revenge (Day 9) Heist Updates *Train modified and available without doing a Transport heist (Day 1) Misc *Golden Grin Casino teaser (Day 4) *The Butcher Mod Pack 2 (Day 7) Road to Crimefest The Road to Crimefest is an event leading up to Crimefest 2015, which started September 28, 2015 and will last till the 14th of October, 2015. People can work together ingame to work toward unlocking goals that will be released for free during Crimefest. 'Milestones' Milestones are unlocked via Community Challenges this time around. Test.png|Magical Flute. Crimefest Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme. Crimefest Slingshot Stand.png|Slingshot Crimefest 2015 Sputnik.png|Sputnik Crimefest 2015 Upgrade Trebuchet.png|Upgraded Trebuchet Crimefest 2015 Resistance to Cold +1.png|Resistance to Cold +1 Crimefest 2015 Net.png|Net CrimeFest 2015 Slingshot.png|Slingshot Stand Crimefest 2015 Riot Gear.png|Riot Gear Crimefest 2015 Vintage Doge Meme.png|Vintage Meme Crimefest 2015 Three Masks.png|Three Masks Crimefest 2015 Old Award.png|Old Award Crimefest 2015 Boosting Boots.png|Boosting Boots CF 2015 Adnorning Gem.png|Adorning Gem CF 2015 Vintage Meme.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Skull Bones.png|Skull and Bones CF 2015 Powdered Donut.png|Powdered Donut CF 2015 Perfect Disguise.png|The Perfect Disguise CF 2015 Balanced Scales.png|Balanced Scales Crimefest 2015 Strange Alien Egg.png|Strange Alien Egg Crimefest 2015 Witch's Abode.png|Witch's Abode CF 2015 Trading.png|Trading Vintage Meme 4.png|Vintage Meme CF 2015 Blueprint.png|Blueprint Crimefest 2015 Safest of Safes.png|The Safest of Safes Trivia *The Road to Crimefest event is a parody of Dungeon Crawlers and Action-Adventure games. The item chest opening cinematic is a reference to the Legend of Zelda, specifically Ocarina of Time. Several of the items associated with each challenge references various pieces of pop culture, from movies, video games, and even internet memes. **The name of Chains' penultimate challenge (SevenThreeFiveFiveSixZeroEight) and the required map are references to the Counter-Strike series, with the challenge title being the now-famous bomb code (7355608). ***The description of the challenge references Bank, the map GO Bank is based upon, being a Demolition mode map ("...so get out there and cause demolition..."), in which the Terrorist team has to plant a bomb. **'I am a Stone, I do not move!' is a quote from the 2001 war film Enemy at the Gates. It was uttered by the grandfather of protagonist Vasily Zaytsev during their wolf hunt at the beginning of the film. **The Bearded Wisdom challenge's description references the Drunken Sailor sea shanty. **The An Offer They Can't Refuse challenge title is a paraphrased version of Don Vito Corleone's famous quote in The Godfather: "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.". **The Old Award unlock is based on the Academy Awards, and the awarded trophy; The Academy Award of Merit, better known as an Oscar. **The Boosting Boots unlock is based on the Pegasus Boots in the Legend of Zelda games. **'Self Defense, I Swear!' is a probable reference to Bob Marley's 1973 song I Shot the Sheriff. **The Strange Alien Egg unlock is a reference to the Alien films, specifically, the Facehugger and its "egg". **'Jacket Up' is, obviously, a nod to Jacket and his signature baseball bat. **The Witch's Abode unlock is a reference to Baba Yaga, a supernatural being of Slavic folklore, and the house she resided in, which was described as having stood on chicken legs. Both are better known for their appearance in the boardgame Dungeons & Dragons. ***Additionally, John Wick, in his respective movie, is referred to as "Baba Yaga" by the Russian mob he fights throughout the film. **'Don't Tase Me Bro!' is an internet meme spawned from the tasing of Andrew Meyer during a Q&A session with U.S. Senator John Kerry in 2007. **'I looked, and behold, a white horse.' is an excerpt of Revelation 6:2 of the Holy Bible. CrimeFest 2015 CrimeFest was a promotional event for PAYDAY 2 that took place between 15-24 October 2015. Most of the content released during the event were hinted towards by the Road to Crimefest unlocks. Gameplay *Global weapon stats rebalancing (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *Weapon stats system overhaul (Balanced Scales, Day 1) *AI Teammate hostage trading (Trading, Day 4) *Usable Bipod mod for LMGs (Slingshot Stand, Day 5) *SWAT Van Turret upgrade (Upgraded Trebuchet, Day 8) Masks *Baba Yaga (Witch's Abode, Day 2) *Russian Hat (Resistance to Cold +1, Day 2) *Sputnik (Sputnik, Day 2) *Tiara (Adorning Gem, Day 2) *Vlad Armor (Riot Gear, Day 2) *Le Castle Vania (Magical Flute, Day 7) *Eggian (Strange Alien Egg, Day 8) *Fatboy (Powdered Donut, Day 8) *Oliver (Old Award, Day 8) *Pirate (Skull and Bones, Day 8) *Groucho (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Tinted Love (The Perfect Disguise, Day 9) *Baitface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *Dawg (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *No Me Gusta (Vintage Meme, Day 10) *Rageface (Vintage Meme, Day 10) Weapons *Weapon skins (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) *Ksp 58 (Slingshot, Day 5) Heists *Aftershock (Blueprints, Day 3) *First World Bank (Day 6) *Slaughterhouse (Day 9) Misc *''PAYDAY: The Heist'' game and DLC 90% off for duration of event *''PAYDAY 2'' free to play and 75% off for duration of event *PAYDAY 2 DLC 75% off for duration of event *Vlad's Black Market Update (The Safest of Safes, Day 1) **CrimeFest 2 Safe and Drill (The Safest of Safes) **Sputnik Safe and Drill (Sputnik) **Safe Cards obtainable during Payday *Crime.net Filters (Net, Day 4) **Lobby creators can tag lobbies with "Stealth" or "Loud" **Numerous filters for lobby searchers *Weapon safe drills obtainable during Payday from Drill Cards (Day 6) *Up to four Preferred Characters can be selected (Three Masks, Day 7) *Three new tracks from Le Castle Vania (Magical Flute, Day 7) *'Au Ticket' 30 day mini-community event (Day 8) **Limited time First World Safe and Drill *New jumping animations (Boosting Boots, Day 10) *'Pork Royale' 30 day mini-community event (Day 10) **Limited time Slaughter Safe and Drill External Links Crimefest 2014 *Crimefest Rewards Page *Crimefest Results Page The Hype Train *Hype Train Page *Hype Fuel Counter Spring Break *Spring Break Rewards Page Crimefest 2015 *Road to Crimefest *CrimeFest 2015 *Vlad's Black Market Update *First World Bank & Slaughterhouse "Dallas Pack" Page Video Payday 2 Soundtrack - This Is Our Time|This Is Our Time by Miles Malone - The Crimefest Song. Payday 2 Soundtrack - Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix)|Full Force Forward (Hype Train Remix) - Hype Train Event Theme. Payday 2 Soundtrack - Steal From The Rich (Give To Myself)|Steal From The Rich Give To Myself - Spring Break Theme. PAYDAY 2- The Road to Crimefest PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Trailer PAYDAY 2 Wolf's Party Trailer PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Outro Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Community items Category:Event items